Kingdom Hearts (TV Channel)
Kingdom Hearts Channel is a special channel that is a sister channel to the Pooh's Disney MGM Channel, Boomerang Disney Channel and Boomerang Disney-ABC Channel. It will have shows from Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Nick, PBS Kids and more but from the shows that have their own characters who will appear in Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Treasures. The Mascot Will Be Sora's Keyblade and Sorcerer Mickey's Magic Hat. List of Shows: Disney Kingdom Junior Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories Rolie Polie Olie PB&J Otter Handy Manny The Mouse Factory Welcome to Pooh Corner Dumbo's Circus Jake and the Never Land Pirates Mister Rogers' Neighborhood Bear in the Big Blue House Sofia the First Stanley Doc McStuffins Adventures in Wonderland Good Morning, Mickey! Fraggle Rock Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Jungle Junction WordWorld TUGS Shining Time Station Bill Nye the Sciene Guy Sing Me A Story With Belle Keyblade Sorcerery in the Sky Mickey Mouse Works DuckTales Timon & Pumbaa The Ink & Paint Cafe Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales TaleSpin Lilo & Stitch: The Series 101 Dalmatians: The Series Cow & Chicken Camp Lazlo Out of Jimmy's Head Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) Hong Kong Phooey Josie and the Pussycats Gumby Phineas and Ferb Fish Hooks The Emperor's New School Donald Duck Presents Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Disney's All-New House of Mouse The Looney Tunes Show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Little Mermaid (TV Series) Tiny Toon Adventures Tron: Uprising Goof Troop Kingdom Teens Austin & Ally Jessie A.N.T. Farm Good Luck, Charlie The Suite Life on Deck Wizards of Waverly Place Victorious Icarly Big Time Rush How to Rock Shake It Up So Random! Clarissa Explains It All Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Zoey 101 Unfabulous Pair of Kings All Star Muppet Show Star Tours: The Series Dog with a Blog Liv and Maddie NickToon Town Spongebob Squarepants Catscratch As Told by Ginger Hey Arnold The Fairly Oddparents My Life as a Teenage Robot Walt's Magic Kingdom Classics Disneyland (TV Series) Walt Disney Presents Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color The Wonderful World of Disney (1969-1979 Version) Walt Disney Presents: Annette The Hardy Boys Spin and Marty The Adventures of Clint and Mac Mickey Mouse Club (1955 and 1977 Versions) Zorro (1957 TV Series) Davy Crockett (TV Miniseries) Movies Now You See It The Proud Family Movie The Brave Little Toaster Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Muskeeters Cow Belles Camp Rock Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam The Jungle Book The Jungle Book 2 Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure 16 Wishes Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension A Boy Named Charlie Brown Snoopy, Come Home Mary Poppins The Secret of NIMH An American Tail Rock-a-Doodle Mickey's House of Villains Toy Story Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 Mulan Hercules Princess Protection Program Aladdin Beauty and the Beast Pinocchio The Lion King Fantasia Fantasia 2000 Dumbo Who Framed Roger Rabbit 101 Dalmatians Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland Tinker Bell Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954 Film) Cars Cars 2 Peter Pan Starstruck Dadnapped Hatching Pete Wizrads of Waverly Place: The Movie Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Lemonade Mouth Frenemies Song of the South The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue Cadet Kelly Get a Clue Herbie: Fully Loaded Lady and the Tramp Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure The Three Caballeros Old Yeller The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Cinderella Pete's Dragon Piglet's Big Movie The Fox and the Hound The Fox and the Hound 2 Bambi Bambi II Alice in Wonderland (1951 Film) The Nightmare Before Christmas The Aristocats The Happiest Millionaire Bedknobs and Broomsticks The Monkey's Uncle A Goofy Movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) The Land Before Time and its sequels Robin Hood The Little Mermaid The Rescuers Hannah Montana: The Movie Summer Magic Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Rolie Rolie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier Davy Crockett and the River Pirates Fun and Fancy Free Melody Time Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Treasures Tangled The Princess and the Frog Pocahantas Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie Teen Beach Movie TV Speicals A Symposium on Popular Songs Studio DC: Almost Live This is Your Life, Donald Duck The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show The Grand Opening of Walt Disney World Disneyland's 25th Anniversary Disney on Parade The Adventures of Chip & Dale The Magic of Walt Disney World (1972) On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends It's Tough to Be a Bird The Mouskeeters at Walt Disney World A Disney Halloween Disney's Halloween Treat Disney's Great Villains Totally Minnie Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park Grand Opening Herbie Day at Disneyland (1974) Sandy in Disneyland (1974) Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration The Muppets at Walt Disney World Mickey's 60th Birthday (1988) Icarly: IParty with Victorious Icarly: IFight Shelby Marx Icarly: IGo to Jpan Icarly: IDate a Bad Boy Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey Zoey 101: The Curse of PCA Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up Christmas Movies and Speicals Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Rudolph's and Frosty's Christmas in July Rudolph's Shiny New Year The Year Without a Santa Claus Santa Claus is Coming to Town Jack Frost (1979 TV Special) Shorts Car Toons: Mater's Tall Tales Have a Laugh Mickey's Mousekersize Tasty Time with ZeFronk Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh A Poem is.... Handy Manny's School for Tools Minnie's Bow Toons Movie Surfers Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Jiminy Cricket Educational Serials Disney's Friends for Change Games Disney 365 Learning with Bella Thorne and Zedayna Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol Cable and Satellite Availability Cable providers that carries Kingdom Hearts Channel in all markets include Comcast, CableOne, AT&T U-Verse, Verizon FiOS, Time Warner Cable and Cablevision. Charter Communications, and Cox carries the channel in select markets. DirecTV carries the channel as part of the Choice Ultimate and Premier packs. Dish Network offers the channel, as part of the America's Everything Pak, and the DishFamily packages. International Versions The channel be will in Latin America, Brazil, Germany, Swedish, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Russia, Canada, Italy, India, Singapore, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Hungary. Some International Versions of Kingdom Hearts Channel Will Be the Block Version and Some Will Be the Channel Version. Programming Blocks Disney Kingdom Junior (Every Weekday) Keyblade Sorcery in the Sky NickToon Town Kingdom Teens Walt's Magic Kingdom Classics The Wonderful World of Kingdom Hearts (It Airs Movies and TV Specials) Kingdom Halloween Treats (Every October) Winter Kingdom Holidays (Every December) Category:TV Channels Category:Kingdom Hearts (TV Channel)